


Whole Again

by TheLightFury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Professor Harry Potter, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/pseuds/TheLightFury
Summary: Harry returns from a hard week at work to his angel, Draco Malfoy, who is curled up adorably in bed.





	Whole Again

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my fantastic beta hermione18802

Grimmauld Place was shrouded in darkness as Harry tiptoed through the front door. The welcoming smell of home embraced him like an old friend, and the worries and difficulties of the week began to fall away immediately.

It had been a long week, as all first weeks of term were; too many inductions, too many questions about the war, and too many students to put back in line after a whole summer off. He loved being a professor, he really did, but the first week of a new year was always the hardest. Friday evening hadn't come a moment too soon.

As quietly as he could, he climbed upstairs, avoiding potentially noisy floorboards with ease. Even with all the renovating he’d done over the years, the character of the ancient house remained, and apparently that character included creaking floors. Slinking silently through his bedroom door, his heart lifted at the sight he’d been dreaming of all week.

There, in his luxury four poster bed, lay a slender, sleeping Slytherin. His platinum blond hair was mussed slightly against the pillows, a single strand sticking straight up in the air giving the man a comical look, though Harry would never admit that out loud for fear of being hexed.  
The man’s long legs were curled slightly to his chest, one hand rested on the pillow next to him, and long lashes rested lightly on his cheeks.  
Harry smiled to himself, watching the soft rise and fall of his lover’s chest for a moment; his angel.

The need to be close to, touch, hold, kiss, caress, and nuzzle his boyfriend devoured him. Without taking his eyes off his lover, Harry hastily dumped his clothes in a pile on the floor, smiling as an echo of his boyfriend’s reprimands for such slovenly behaviour taunted him. In mere seconds, Harry was slipping beneath the covers, warm skin meeting the coolness of his partner's.

Deliberately, reverently, Harry bent his knees to fit in the crook of the Slytherin's, relishing the way their bodies fit together. He pressed his chest up against his lover’s back, breathing automatically synchronising to his lover's slow, steady breaths. His arm wound around the blond's side, settling in the dip of his waist easily, whilst his hand tangled itself instinctively into the slight dusting of chest hair. Harry’s head settled comfortably on his boyfriend’s shoulder, black hair tumbling onto the silky platinum locks.

In that moment, Harry’s heart felt as if it was glowing. The familiar scent of his partner flooded his senses, and his arms were full of his gorgeous, sleepy, warm boyfriend. Every thought was silenced, every worry soothed, every pressure was rendered obsolete. The earth could have shattered around them, and Harry would have been none the wiser. Right now, he was home. He was safe. He was loved. He was complete.

“Mm... Harry?”

The young man shifted slightly in Harry’s arms, pushing his bum further back into Harry’s body. Harry’s smiled, squeezing slightly as he nosed his lover’s hair.

“Hey Draco, go back to sleep.” He kissed his neck, revelling in the familiar smell of Draco’s skin.

“Missed you.”

“I missed you too, Gorgeous. But I’m home now.”

Sloppily, Draco turned in his arms, almost whacking Harry in the face in the process, before tucking his head under Harry’s chin. His breath ghosted across Harry’s chest.

“Never leaving ‘gain.”

Harry grinned as Draco clung to him, as if powerful enough to keep him there forever.

“Okay.”

He kissed the top of Draco’s head, softly running his fingers up and down Draco's back as the blond nuzzled in closer, soon snoring softly against him. The glow from Harry’s heart spread around his body, warming every last inch. 

Before long, Harry's eyes slipped closed of their own accord, lulled to sleep by Draco's steady breaths, and the blissful sensation of being whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on Tumblr! @april-thelightfury115. You can send me prompts or just say hi! :D


End file.
